In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a fishing rod case and, more particularly, to a fishing rod case that is convertible into a belted tackle pouch.
Fishermen often desire to provide a protective case for their fishing rod. Fly rods, especially, require protection in a case. Typical fly rods include multiple sections that fit together to form an elongate rod with a reel at one and a top at the opposite end. Placement of the sections comprising such a rod in a protective case is a desirable objective. Thus, fishing equipment of the type described is typically and desirably stored in a protective case when not in use.
It is often desirable to proceed to a fishing area, not only with a fishing rod in its protective case, but also with appropriate lures, flys, and other fishing equipment. Consequently, a separate pouch or creel is normally carried by a fisherman. However, transport of multiple pouches, a creel, a fishing rod case, and the like may be cumbersome and difficult. Thus there has developed the need for an improved fishing rod case that may have multiple utilitarian purposes.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a fishing rod case which is in the form of an elongate, flexible bag closed at one end and with a zippered opening at its opposite end. The case further includes an outside pouch as well as an elongate and adjustable strap with buckles which enable the strap to be attached between the ends of the bag thereby forming a closed loop that has an adjustable circumference so that the bag may be fitted over the shoulder or around the torso or waist of an individual and serve as a tackle storage pouch.
Thus it an object of the invention to provide an improved fishing rod case construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fishing rod case construction that is flexible and has multiple uses including a use as a tackle storage pouch.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod case construction that may be utilized as a tackle storage pouch by fastening about the waist or shoulder of an individual and which is adjustable to accommodate varying waist or shoulder size measurements.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fishing rod case which is lightweight, easily transportable, inexpensive and easy to convert between a tackle storage pouch or carrier and a fishing rod case.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.